1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a luminance adjusting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most LED (light emitting diode) driving circuits employ rectifier bridge for converting alternating current (AC) provided by a power supply, into a direct current to power LEDs. An LED module applied in the LED driving circuit includes a number of LEDs. If the voltage across each of the LEDs can not be maintained within a predetermined range, the luminance of each of the LEDs may change. Although some integrated circuits (ICs) can be employed in the LED driving circuit to adjust the luminance of the LEDs, the structure of the IC is complicated, and the price is expensive.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.